


food for thought

by stray_dog_sick



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: 5+1 Things, In a way, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stray_dog_sick/pseuds/stray_dog_sick
Summary: The pros and cons of living on a tour bus: a list by Josh Dun.





	food for thought

**Author's Note:**

> peru story: i guess i wrote this while packing because it literally just says "i have so much stuff"
> 
> title from 'forest' by twenty one pilots

_Tour Bus - Pros and Cons_

_Pro: Lots of time with my best friend_

_Con: Nowhere to go if we argue_

Josh looked up from the list he’d just started writing, and over at Tyler. He didn’t even know what he’d done wrong, but he was currently receiving the silent treatment.

“You can’t ignore me forever, dude. We literally live together,” he said, kicking Tyler’s leg from across the aisle in the lounge.

“I’ll stop ignoring you when you learn to put your washing up away,” Tyler muttered, bringing his legs up onto the sofa.

Josh suddenly remembered an incident from the day before. He’d cleaned his coffee mug and left it on the side to dry, but before he could put it away, they drove around a sharp corner, and it fell onto the floor and smashed.

“Are you seriously mad about that?” Josh groaned. “If it bothers you so much, I’ll get the driver to stop at the next Ikea, and I’ll buy you a new one.”

Tyler looked at Josh for the first time that day. “It better be a really nice mug. That was one of my favourites.”

\-----

_Pro: Beds have slightly more privacy than the van._

_Con: Too small for getting laid._

Josh had lost count of the number of times someone had walked in on Tyler and him in the bunk area. The curtain gave some privacy, sure, but unfortunately no soundproofing.

Plus the bunks were barely big enough for one person, let alone two. Josh wasn’t even that tall. He felt very sorry for Dallon sometimes.

He did find that they’d been getting more hotel nights recently, though. Maybe the crew was starting to get sick of it, too.

He was stretched out on the sofa as he added to the list again, this time with Tyler asleep on top of him. He tilted his head down so that he could kiss the younger man’s head.

Three more days until their next hotel night.

\-----

_Pro: Cupboards and fridge for food_

_Con: We all like the same food._

That was something that became an issue every tour, no matter which crew members were on the main bus. It was only a question of _when_.

“Hey! I was going to eat that!” he heard Mark yell, pointing at the Taco Bell leftovers Brad was eating.

“Unnamed food is fair game, Eshleman,” Brad replied. His voice was muffled, so Joe assumed he had a mouth full of food still. That was normally how the situation went.

“Whatever. You owe me, though. I won’t let you forget it,” Mark said, and Josh heard the door to the bunk area open and close.

“Mark wouldn’t keep that promise - no one ever did. Josh probably owed food to about five people by now, including old support acts he’d never see again.

They’d get over it. It would probably happen the other way around a few weeks later anyway.

\------

_Pro: Toilet and shower_

_Con: Still can’t go for a number two_

Josh was trying to decide whether he was desperate enough to dig a hole at the side of the road or not. The driver said there weren’t any gas stations for a couple of hours, and he needed to go _now._

He regretted watching every gas station go past earlier in the day. He’d even been asked if he needed to go to the bathroom, and Josh'd stupidly said he’d be okay.

“You okay? You look like you’ve got ants in your pants,” he heard Tyler say from behind him.

“I need to go to the bathroom, but there isn’t one for hours,” Josh groaned.

Tyler laughed. “Aw, Joshie. Don’t worry, I’m sure I can distract you for that long.”

\-----

_Pro: The police don’t think we’re dodgy guys in a white van_

_Con: The fans spot us from a mile away_

Sometimes ‘getting to the venue’ and ‘getting into the venue’ happened in quick succession, but sometimes it took an age.

Today was one of those days.

Security always got off first, but they’d barely made it down two stairs before they were pushing fans away from the bus.

Tyler was behind Josh, so the older man heard him groan in frustration. “How are we supposed to play a show if we can’t even get to the venue?”

Josh nodded in agreement. “Yeah, they do confuse me sometimes.”

“Alright, time to go!” their head of security yelled. Josh squeezed Tyler’s hand before fighting his way through the crowd, trying to keep his anxiety levels down.

He loved the fans, he really did. They just made things difficult sometimes.

\-----

_Pro: get to travel the country (+world)_

_Con:_

Josh stared at his list for a good five minutes, trying to think of a downside to the point he’d written. He loved travelling and touring, especially with Tyler.

He could put that he missed his family, but they had Skype and went to as many shows as they could, so being away from home didn’t bother him too much.

He’d seen so much on tour, and he knew they still had more places to go, especially now that they’d made it big.

Sure, being on a tour bus 80% of the time had its drawbacks, but there’s nowhere he’d rather be.


End file.
